<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reach For You by wormingbook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913016">Reach For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormingbook/pseuds/wormingbook'>wormingbook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Sungwon - Freeform, based on the airport mob, can be read as platonic or romantic, depends on you, first fic, first fic for Sungwon, hand holding, pls don't mob the babies, self-indulgence, slight sunki but blink and you'll miss it, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormingbook/pseuds/wormingbook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>26.09.20<br/>A week after I-Land has officially ended and the boys, Enhypen, are back from a schedule in Jeju Island. Not exactly a welcome party.</p>
<p>Or Sunghoon and Jungwon's situation during the mob, told in Jungwon's view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Sunghoon/Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reach For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungwon can’t breathe. Not really like can’t, <em>can’t</em> breathe but it’s quite there already. They are about to exit Gimbo Airport to get to their van <em>(their</em> van, he still can’t believe it) but people are swarming around them, pushing their phones on their faces and flashing their camera lights.</p>
<p>He feels a sense of relief when he sees the glass doors of the exit but the relief is short-lived and quickly morphs into fear instead as more people litter outside the glass doors. Media people. Unlike the ones that are shoving their phones into their spaces, these people outside have massive cameras with them. He almost wanted to just stay here until everyone’s gone but it’s not really an option.</p>
<p>When the media people spot them from outside, they all go inside the exit doors, screaming and shouting their names. Jungwon feels his heartbeat triples. He takes a deep breath and concentrates on keeping his eyes ahead. Their managers warn them beforehand that situations like this may be unavoidable in the future and to just keep a straight face and avoid any kind of interaction.</p>
<p>Said future comes too quickly.</p>
<p>It’s only been a week since they finished I-Land and he officially joined the debut lineup with six others (still felt like a dream) and he’s still not used to all of this. Probably won’t be ever used to this despite what their managers and staffs say.</p>
<p>Jungwon closes his eyes for two seconds then reopens them. He can do this. This will most likely happen more once they officially debuted. He practically signed up for this when he decided to be an idol trainee.</p>
<p>He clenches his fists. He’s very much scared though. Considering the fact that this is supposed to be a private schedule and that they haven’t debuted yet, they are understaffed when it comes to securities. They are only with a small group of staffs. They didn’t foresee this happening anytime so soon.</p>
<p>He suddenly remembers Ni-ki, their youngest, and he immediately looks behind to check on him but is instead surprised to find out that they got separated. He only has Sunghoon, a staff noona, and a security with him. Said security is in front of him, shouting and doing his best to clear a path for them. Jungwon sees a flash of pink and bright yellow amidst a huge crowd a couple of meters behind them and his heart clenches at the thought of Sunoo. Their physically weak Sunoo who had a major surgery last year. A flash of protectiveness tightens in him. Despite being younger, he always feels protective towards Sunoo.</p>
<p>He wants to turn around and make sure that Sunoo and Ni-ki are okay but then Sunghoon’s hand lands on his shoulder in a tight grip. Jungwon glances at him but Sunghoon’s eyes are downcast. He doesn’t need to be a genius to know that his hyung is uncomfortable as a lady is practically hanging off his arm. Jungwon resists the urge to smack the lady’s phone away from Sunghoon’s face and glares at her instead (he can’t help it; he has to do <em>something</em>). Their staff noona is protecting them but there’s only so much she can do. He feels bad for her but she asked him to let her do her job and to just focus on getting out in one piece.</p>
<p>Jungwon moves forward resolutely. He trusts his hyungs, Jay, Heeseung, and Jake, to take care of their younger members and each other.</p>
<p>They finally go through the glass doors and if he thinks they are being mobbed <em>inside</em> the airport, it’s nothing compared to being outside. He’s pushed to every direction as people press from everywhere, flashes clicking so fast he worries he’ll be blind afterwards. His and Sunghoon’s name are being shouted all around them.</p>
<p>He feels claustrophobic. All he wants is to go home to their dorm and lie on his bed.</p>
<p>They stop walking as their security looks back on the exit to check on the other group. The pushing stops as people take advantage of snapping more photos.</p>
<p>Jungwon keeps his eyes down. The lights are starting to hurt his eyes when Sunghoon suddenly moves from behind him. Sunghoon presses up to his side and half wraps Jungwon in his arms with both of his hands on Jungwon’s shoulders. A moment later, Sunghoon’s forehead presses on the left side of his head.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he feels as if he’s inside a bubble. The voices calling and shouting their names get muted. Sunghoon must have been scared as well as he doesn’t normally initiate physical contact aside from the occasional handshakes, hands on shoulders, or a quick hug (usually group hugs). Unless he really likes a person. He usually does it with Heeseung (Sunghoon looks up to him like everybody else) or Jay and Jake (they are close friends of the same age) but not much for people younger than him. Even though Jungwon knows him for a long time now, they are not on that level but he knows Sunghoon cares for him just as much.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Jungwon jolts a little at the sudden voice on his left ear. He tilts his head to glance at Sunghoon and found him looking down on him. Jungwon nods and Sunghoon nods back. He wants to reach for Sunghoon’s hand and protect his hyung instead of the other way around. He knows that Sunghoon purposefully positions himself behind so he can sandwich Jungwon between him and their security even though that means no one will be able to protect him from behind.</p>
<p>“Let’s move! Let’s move! We’ll wait for them at the van!” Their staff noona screams from their right side. Their security searches the crowd one last time for the other group but they haven’t emerged yet.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s go! Hold onto each other! Please get out of the way!”</p>
<p>Their security wraps him and Sunghoon from one side while their staff noona does the same on the other side. Sunghoon’s grips on his shoulders get tighter and Jungwon feels his own hands twitch. He wants to hold his hyung’s hand.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, their security has to change his position in order to lead them and he instructs Jungwon to hold onto his shoulders to avoid being separated. Jungwon does so as Sunghoon protects him from behind, pressed head to foot against him.</p>
<p>They finally see their van where their driver is waiting. When the driver spots them, he immediately opens the car door and uses his body to barricade them. The few steps towards the van are the hardest and Jungwon couldn’t count the times he almost fell. When they reach the van, their security hauls him and Sunghoon inside and shuts the door close without him or the staff noona going inside. They stay outside to wait and assist the other group while fending off the media. Jungwon feels worry and affection for them but is too tired to do anything. He's very worried about the rest of the members as well but it's like his body is no longer in his control.</p>
<p>He slumps against the window and thanks the gods that the windows are tinted so he doesn’t have to worry about anyone peeking. He feels his energy depleting and all he wants is to sleep and sleep and sleep.</p>
<p>Sunghoon, on the other hand, seems restless. He pulls down his face mask and checks on Jungwon, hands everywhere.</p>
<p>Jungwon groans a complaint, eyes closing, but doesn’t move otherwise. It’s nice to have his hyung’s attention where Jungwon doesn’t have to diss him jokingly.</p>
<p>“Are you hurt?" Sunghoon asks, voice low and concerned.</p>
<p>Jungwon opens his mouth to answer but no words came. His heart is beating too fast.</p>
<p>It's like his hyung heard him because Sunghoon suddenly places his palm against Jungwon's chest, right over his heart.</p>
<p>"Jungwon-ah, answer hyung. Are you hurt anywhere?"</p>
<p>This time, Sunghoon pulls down Jungwon's face mask as well.</p>
<p>Jungwon shakes his head, grateful for the air conditioning hitting the lower portion of his face. He's tired. He's so, so tired. A few moments pass and Sunghoon is not moving or responding so Jungwon opens his eyes to look at him. His hyung is just staring at him like he doesn't believe him. After a while, Sunghoon drops his hand from Jungwon's chest, closes his eyes and leans his head against the seat, breathing deeply. He should ask as well if his hyung is okay...</p>
<p>Jungwon opens his mouth but once again, words fail him. It seems like his body is more shaken than he thought. His eyes fall to Sunghoon's hand, inches away from his thigh.</p>
<p>He thinks, screw it, and reaches for his hyung's hand. He feels Sunghoon shifts to look at him but he stares resolutely at their hands.</p>
<p>Maybe this is a mistake and maybe he shouldn't have done that.</p>
<p>Just then, Sunghoon rearranges their hold so they're intertwined instead before squeezing his hand.</p>
<p>"Hyung's fine, Jungwonie."</p>
<p>Jungwon releases the breathe he's been holding and looks to Sunghoon.</p>
<p>The car door suddenly opens and Jake piles in, scrambling towards the farthest seat across Jungwon. And then Ni-ki, and then Sunoo, Heeseung, and lastly Jay.</p>
<p>"Are you two alright?" Heeseung asks right after the car door closes, eyes going back and forth between him and Sunghoon.</p>
<p>Jungwon nods while Sunghoon engages Heeseung in a conversation. He still feel uncharacteristically weak. His gaze flits to Sunoo who's slumping weakly against the seat. Their eyes meet and an understanding pass between them.</p>
<p>They're okay now.</p>
<p>Jungwon glances to Ni-ki but Ni-ki is looking at where his and Sunghoon's hand are link. He stares at their hands for a few seconds, enough for Jungwon to start thinking whether he should let go now, but then Ni-ki picks up Sunoo's hand and intertwines it with his as well. Jungwon smiles fondly and looks to Jake and Jay.</p>
<p>Jake is leaning his head against Heeseung while Jay is talking with Heeseung and Sunghoon. He's practically fuming.</p>
<p>Jungwon can't blame him. He's angry too. But tired. So for now, Jay can get angry on his behalf.</p>
<p>Jungwon allows himself to lean his head against Sunghoon's shoulder and closes his eyes. He can be upset and mad once he wakes up.</p>
<p>For the second time this day, he feels Sunghoon's head against his.</p>
<p>It feels good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all you finished it. This is my first fanfiction ever. Open to constructive criticism. Please be kind. Also, hoping that this will not happen to our babies in the future. That was awful. I took some liberties on the event in order to fit my fic. Leave comments! Enjoy!</p>
<p>//ps: Engene is our fandom name i wanna cry, happy birthday to us!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>